


you make it easy // dnf // slight tw

by pixie_innit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis - Freeform, Angst, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Bi, Bisexual, Clay - Freeform, Corpse Husband - Freeform, DNF, Death, ED - Freeform, Eating Disorder, Florida, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, George - Freeform, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, LGBT, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Main Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft, Online Friends, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Ship, Skephalo, Slight trigger warning, Slow Burn, Texas, Twitch - Freeform, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, UK - Freeform, YouTube, Zak - Freeform, Zak AHmed - Freeform, bad, britian - Freeform, corpse, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, friends - Freeform, gamer - Freeform, gay lover, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, karl - Freeform, mlm, nick - Freeform, rom com, sapnap - Freeform, sexual assault awarness, skeppy - Freeform, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_innit/pseuds/pixie_innit
Summary: through being best friends for years, and through helping each other with personal issues, dream and george begin to fall in love. due to them never being in a relationship before, or a serious one for dream, they have to figure it out together. but the chemistry between them makes it easy.slight tw for a little talk about eating disorders, losing a loved one to illness, and death. there also will be sexual content, it will be clearly consented. HOWEVER, there will be a part with sexual assault. (not rape, and not romanticized) i make it very clear that it's wrong.if either content creators see this and are uncomfortable with it, i will remove it immediately. i feel comfortable using them for my story because they have clearly stated that they are okay with fan fictions/being sexualized.hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. -one- we'll meet soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so this is my first story (well r e a l one. i started one on wattpad and got 16 chapters in but i honestly hate it) so i'm sorry if it's bad or for any mistakes!
> 
> also please leave suggestions below for the plot! i have the basic story down, but i still need some ideas for cute moments and fun times so pl e a s e e e 
> 
> kk i'm done now sry

"you ask me if you should wear the maid dress, i say which?  
quackity and skeppy swear, i say language,  
you guys always singing about being in bed,  
meanwhile i'm writing about skeppy the muffin head!"

excited screams overlap and glitch through the discord call.

"YOOO-" "BAD SPITTING BARS MAN" "OMG STRAIGHT FIRE" "-OOOOO" 

dream giggled to himself. that _was_ pretty good. it was late at night, and dream, george, karl, quackity, badboyhalo, skeppy, and corpse were playing JackBox. more specifically, Mad Verse City, a rapping game. 

"Yo bad that was actually amazing" george said, his accent strong. "that was... better than i expected" said skeppy, obviously nervous for his turn, but trying to hide it. "you're up skeppy" dream announced. skeppy groaned and they all laughed at his pain. 

"yo- ahah, yo check it this rap is about to be lit,  
i'll have you shaking when i'm done with it,  
you hear my verses yeah they are so sick,  
if you don't like it, then go s-suck my dick" 

skeppy burst out into laughter, embarrassed at how bad that was. "WHAT WAS THAT" "THE FUCK?" "sorry bad's taking this one" "...lan- language..."

"sorry bad... you know what NO i'm not sorry! you've been ignoring my texts!" skeppy yelled, half joking for the drama. "yOU GUYS NEED COUPLES THERAPY" quackity yelled over everyone. everyone else was in fits of laughter, and the chat was going crazy.

next it was george up against dream.

"i can't think of anyone kisser,  
your name is dream and you're a bed pisser.  
don't let this scare you. i'm stronger than a rat  
you're weird you eat the poop of a cat!"

"WHA- WHA HA HAT?" dream yelled, the way he always did when, george specifically, said something unexpected. they all laughed at how much that sucked. it was dream's turn next.

"when i think of you i think of cum  
so suck my dick then leave you bum  
i'll eat you for breakfast, mouth wide open  
i'm not corpse but i'll leave you choken"

"what is wrong with you?" george pretended to be mad. dream wheezed as they all made fun of him when he said he didn't mean to make it sexual. "there will be no cum when you come over. only blood, because i'm literally going to murder you when we meet" george snapped playfully. this made everyone laugh harder. 

the games continued for about another hour, with karl and corpse rapping, along with other JackBox games.

eventually, karl decided he was done for the night, waving goodbye to viewers and thanking a few subs. after dream and everyone left the discord call, he switched to dms and privately called george. 

"yoooo" dream said as george answered.

"what's up" 

"nothing much, just not entirely ready to go to bed, you know." 

george let out a short laugh. "yeah, um, i'm actually glad you called, i was about to anywayssss... because i have some information for you." george danced around the words. 

"oh really?"

"yep."

"go ahead."

george smiled. although dream couldn't see it, he was excited. "i've been waiting to tell you all day. i finally was able to sell some things i didn't need anymore, the things that took up a whole room in my house."

"you hoarder."

"ugh, shut up. anyways it's all out. got a bunch of clothes and nick-nacks and an old chair i hated. there's just a desk, a bed, and a dresser."

"ohh good good." dream's hopes slowly grew, since he could kinda see where this could be going.

"...and i was wondering if you'd like to take this room." there it is. 

"oh my god... oH MY GOD GEORGE ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YEAH, REALLY!"

they were laughing out of pure joy. "OH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING!" 

"i know!" they both started to calm down a little, thinking about dream's circumstances. 

"okay, okay. so i'll need to tell my roommate maybe tomorrow, to discuss bills, i have a few things to leave with my mom and then i'm pretty much good!" dream threw his hands in the air, realizing this was really going to happen. 

"that's it? okay then! it's nearly settled!"

the boys talked a little more about it, screaming of excitement a few times like children, and discussed some ideas for the future of all the things they could do together. eventually the settled down, the night catching up with them. "alright georgie, super excited! i think i'm gonna log off for the night, though. goodnight!" dream waved although george can't see. "oh okay, goodnight dream!" george left the call, leaving dream to finally rest.

dream spun around in his chair once, thinking as he let reality set back in. he realized he was actually quite thirsty, and he walked downstairs to get a cup of water and feed patches. as he approached the bottom step, he saw his roommate on the couch, watching tv. his roommate was pretty cool. he was a bigger guy, not big as in buff, but not fat. he had a bit of facial hair and he was quite short. not the most attractive, but he was really chill. they barely ever talked, except about bills and small "how was your day"s. 

"hey clay" "yo!" 

dream got his glass of water, and refilled patches automatic feeder. patches heard the noise and came almost immediately. "hiya bubs" dream whispered as he scratched her under the chin. he took his water and walked toward the stairs, before glancing back at his roommate. should he just bring it up now? dream finally caught a moment where he wasn't busy, so worth a shot. 

"hey gabe?" his roommates name is gabe. it fit him. 

"yeah dude?" dream cleared his throat and sat on the opposite couch from gabe. "so you know how i brought up the possibility of me moving out with my friend? the one from the UK? he called me earlier and said he finally cleared out the room he wanted me in"

"oh, for real? nice! are you taking it?" 

"i think so! but just wanted to check how that was with you." clay smiled. 

"that is actually _really_ convenient. my shifts been moved 2 cities over and i was thinking of getting a one person apartment."

"wow" dream raised his eyebrows. "well um, perfect! that's perfect. i... i guess that's all we have to say! cool. i think i'll be out in about a month, maybe three weeks." his roommate smiled back. "okay! i'll be out in maybe two months." dream nodded at this. 

"okay, uh, goodnight!" dream said, grabbing his water and continuing up the stairs. 

he got to his room and flopped onto his bed. he set his water on the desk next to him and got under the covers. he turned on his phone, checking a few twitter notifs, and a few twitch ones too, reading one that said "Quackity: GTA WITH THE BOYS". dream cleared all of his notifications. 

he took a quick sip of his water, well maybe a chug, and rolled over. he quickly drifted to sleep. 

he woke up peacefully at about 10am. he sat up and yawned and stretched like they did in mattress commercials, before heading downstairs for food. he was starving, because even though he didn't feel hungry enough for dinner last night, it struck him this morning. 

after rummaging through the fridge, he found that they had absolutely nothing for breakfast. he ran upstairs and got changed quickly, hurrying to go out for food since he was _starving_.

he drove only about five minutes, pulling into a McDonalds drive-thru. he order an egg mcmuffin thing with hashbrowns. he began to eat as he drove away, suddenly remembering the news he had for george. just then, he got a message from george.

Georgiee: _hey, wanna stream later? not completely sure what to do yet but we can call in a bit and pick maybe a mod to beat the game with_

dream smiled and quickly responded. 

You: _sure! i have no plans today :)_

he contemplated whether or not to tell george right now. dream decided to wait until they called. maybe after the stream. 

dream got home, finished his food, cleaned up his room a little and scrolled on twitter over the next hours. george had liked his message earlier, meaning dream was now just waiting for him to call.

eventually, he did. 

"hey! i'm ready. wanna hop on discord?" 

"yyyup!"

dream quickly ended the call. he sat at his desk and wiggled the mouse, watching as the screen lit up. georges discord tab was already up, and he joined the call. 

"hi georgie!"

"hey what's up! so i was thinking about maybe..." 

he continued to explain a couple different mods they could choose for today. they decided to do the same one george had done a few days earlier, where blocks attack you. 

they play for about 2 hours, half the time george took previously, alone. throughout the whole time they were laughing, a couple empty arguments here and here. but they enjoyed this time **a lot**.

george eventually ended his stream, they ended up beating the game. as soon as dream watched george's stream end, since he had another tab open on it, he sighed. 

"ahh, well that was fun!" 

"yeah, for sure" george giggled. it was pretty cute to clay. "hey what went on today? you sounded extra happy."

"ohh yeah! i waited all day to tell you" dream chuckled, copying what george said yesterday. "i actually found out last night. i talked to my roommate about it, and he said he was actually planning on moving out in two months. so i might be getting there in less than a month!" 

"oh. my. god. fuck. that's actually amazing."

"perfect right?" dream laughed. 

"i can't wait." george sounded sincere.


	2. -two- on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream flies to britian to live with george :P that's all i can spoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey uh both trigger warnings (ed and loved one with illness) previously mention start in this chapter. neither are graphic, neither are big at all but just making sure e e e

"2am flight from Orlando, Florida to Brighton, England boarding now." the lady on the speaker repeated this once more as dream stepped onto the ramp.

it was 3 weeks later. he had a basic black backpack on him, with just water, chips, portable phone charger, phone, laptop, and wallet in it. he had parted with his luggage in the building. all of his other belongings were taken by a uhaul, soon to be shipped to england. he made his way down the aisle, turning right as he scooched into the window seat. he watched as people passed him, waiting to see who he'd be stuck with for the next 14 hours. to his surprise, and luck, the seat stayed empty. 

dream hadn't packed much food, well any really. he decided that he would sleep the whole time, and if he didn't he downloaded like 3 movies. he texted george that he was seated in the plane, luckily alone, and taking off soon. _ah cool! super excited text me when you land_

dream smiled and liked the message. george only lived about 20 minutes away from the airport. dream rested his head on his arm against the window, falling asleep nearly immediately. he was exhausted since he had to get up at midnight to get to the airport at 1:30, to board at 2am. 

he woke up about 7 hours in, quickly checking his messages and eating some chips. he fell back asleep shortly after. 

he woke up again about 20 minutes before they planned to land. he stared out the window that whole time, a smile coming to his face as they started to land.

You: _dude! we're landing in like five minutes you better be awake_

Georgiee: _oh my god k. omw ahhh_

dream sat up, fixing his hair and shirt. it hit him that he never thought about what he looked like that day. he was a mess. shit. the plane landed and dream took his bag and dipped. he knew he had like 15 minutes, so with the time to burn he went to the bathroom. feeling extremely relieved after peeing, a fixed himself up a little. he ran his hands through his hair, adjusted his shirt and bag so it wasn't so wrinkled, and left the bathroom. feeling a bit better, he went to the baggage area and waited for his suitcase. it has a few pairs of sweats and basic toiletries.

he just got stuff for this week, since his uhaul would come in 5 days. he watched his bag fall from the chute and walked forward as it approached him on the conveyer belt. he picked up his suitcase and ran over to a wall near the entrance to the room george would come through. he waited on his phone, checking all the tweets from the past 14 hours. 

he watched as someone passed him through the doorway, making their way over to the baggage area. _short, brunett- wait._

it was george. the idiot had passed dream, not seeing him leaning against the wall. dream realized, a smile flooding his face. he let go of his suitcase, and ran to george. george was looking down at his phone, when two hands grasped his shoulders and spun him to face the other way. george flinched, closing his eyes and holding his hands in the air. 

suddenly a familiar laugh filled his ears. "wha- george! why are your eyes closed?" dream giggled, still holding george's shoulders, causing george to fall back a little. 

this man was huge. clay noticed and pulled back, feeling the need to be gentler with george. george opened his eyes and immediately realized it was him and got extremely excited. "wait!" george cupped clay's face, examining it. dream slowed his laughter. george began to study every aspect of clay. his height, his build, the way his shoulders were still slightly shaking from laughing, his golden brown hair, his cute nose, the freckles splattered across his face. "george?" his eyes, they were golden too. george knew they were actually green, but it was mesmerizing none the less. his lips. his cheeks started to glow red at george staring at him. 

"geor-" "CLAY!" george yelled, engulfing him in a hug. clay got stiff, but relaxing and setting his arms on george's back after a moment. "hi george." clay seemed a lot less confident in real life. still confident, but george could already tell there was this softness about him. a layer that peeled back behind screen glowing through his heart. "h-hey" george pulled back and put his hand to clay's chest. dream chuckled. "are you checking if i'm breathing?" 

george began laughing as well. "oh my god, i'm sorry. that was just surprising i guess.." now clay was examining him. clay raised a hand to george's cheek. "jesus, you're skin is soft" he said, pulling george into another hug. george squeezed back so hard, patting and rubbing against clay's back, feeling how real he was. 

after they finished hugging, they just stared at each other. "what?" george asked. "nothing." "whAT?" "nothing! i'm not allowed to stare at you too? i'm not allowed to memorize every inch of your face as well?" clay smiled. 

george got a little flustered, although he should be used to constantly being flirted with by now. "okay, stop simping now." he smiled. "you literally started it" dream furrowed his brows, but still smiling. 

they made their way to george's car. the ride was a little quiet, as they were still getting used to being 3d. they talked about the flight briefly, and about clay's stuff coming in a few days. they pulled into the driveway, and clay looked mesmerized. "what?" george chuckled. "it's so pretty. honestly. houses don't look like this in florida." 

"what do houses look like in florida?" "sweaty." they laughed at this as george unlocked the door. clay followed george inside, taking in the atmosphere. it was very warm, not in a humid way. in a comforting way. 

george led clay to the room he would live in from now on. "here it is!" clay was delighted as soon as he saw the room. it wasn't very big, but it was open and bright. and lucky for him, he already liked he furniture in it, so he wouldn't have to purchase anything new. "woahh, this is perfect dude! i'm so excited for my things to get here" george giggled, happy that clay was satisfied. 

"okay, well i'll give you some time to maybe put away your clothes and put your toiletries in the bathroom, and put away anything else for now. i'm way too excited to hang out to wait for you to do it later."

"alright man, thank you! honestly, this is great. i'll come out as soon as i'm done" dream said as he unzipped his suitcase. george chuckled. "come out as what" dream quickly looked up at him, confused. "i'm kidding clay." clay let a smile spread on this face, keeping his brows furrowed. "okay george"

george left the room. clay had pretended to be confused, but he actually found that joke kinda funny. _but why did i freeze when i heard that? ...eh. probably because gay people panic when asked that, and i feel scared for them as well hearing it._

clay hung his clothes, then headed to the bathroom, taking his toiletries with him. he studied the bathroom. it was really nice and clean, george obviously takes care of it. after he finished that, along with setting his pillows and blankets on his new bed, he ran downstairs. 

george was on the couch on his phone, and the couch faced the opposite way. "done!" george's head whipped around. "cool! that was fast." 

clay sat down next to him, and said "yeah, i didn't have much." he paused for a few moments, thinking of what to do or say. "are you getting hungry george?"

george looked up. "oh, yeah! i'm so sorry, i forgot you haven't ate. you must be starving." george immediately stood up saying this. clay nodded and stood up too, trying to express his hunger but without making george feel bad for not bringing it up. "any ideas on what you want?" george asked, walking over to get his keys.

"um, anything really. whatever you want." the dirty blond smiled at the brunette. "oh uh, i'm not hungry" clay frowned at what george said. "really george? when was the last time you ate?" george looked down, mumbling. "earlier." 

clay tilted his head. "what did you have?" george frowned back. "why are you questioning it?" 

"i-i dunno i'm just making sure, man. we've talked about this before." clay said, staring at george. george looked into clay's eyes and eventually spat out the truth. "fine, i had a yogurt yesterday. but i'm good, i don't want anything right now." george started walking toward the door, so he and clay could get into the car. but clay didn't follow. george stopped and turned to face clay, "come o-"

"george why don't you want to eat?" george opened his mouth, thinking of an answer. he looked clay up and down and his eyes fell to the floor. clay noticed this, understanding. "george, you look fine. eat with me." clay tried to lightly reassure him. george just continued to stare at clay. " _george_ i'm being serious. you look **good**. honestly, you really don't need to worry about how much you eat." georges face softened. he realized clay really was being honest. the way he said "george" sounded awfully similiar to when dream had said, "george, just tell me you love me!" 

"okay" george said. clay nodded, and started following him out the door. george was a bit embarrassed. he didn't know why, they've discussed george's eating issues before. clay just hadn't realized why he didn't like to eat until now, and that seemed embarrassing to george.

they got in the car and started heading off. "okay, what do you want? nearly everything's down at this crossroads, and i'll eat wherever you want." clay smiled in approval of that last part, proud that he convinced george to take care of himself. "uhh hm... do they have taco bell?" 

"yes... they do." george replied slowly because he was focused on a hard turn. clay looked out the windows for a second. "hey do you have an aux?"

"an aux cord?" george repeated. "yeah, in the glove." they pulled into the taco bell drive-thru and order their food. they got it, agreeing to put the bags in the back seat since it was too messy to eat right now. 

"clay pick a song already" george teased, looking over at dream, who was intently scrolling down his spotify. "sorry, not completely sure what music you like."

"it doesn't really matter clay. we're only like 7 minutes away from the house." clay shrugged as he picked a song and set his phone down. 

silence. then...

_i don't really give a damn about the way you touch me, when we're alone_

"oh my god clay, THIS song!" "is that a bad thing?" "no, i love it. i love rick montgomery" 

_i can feel all my bones coming back and i'm craving motion_

clay and george sung along softly, having fun. the song was Line Without a Hook. 

they sang throughout the whole song together. they pulled into the driveway, leaving the car on and waiting for the song to end.

_oh, and if i could take it all back i swear that i, would pull you from the ti i i i ide._

_darling when i'm fast asleep i see this person watching me saying, is it worth it? is it worth it?_

george has realized clay was into the song, and stopped singing so he could hear what clay would do at the high part.

 _tell me is it worth it?_  
"tell me is it WORTH IIIT?" he didn't hold the note as long as the song did, but he held it for a few seconds. george stared at him in disbelief. clay continued singing softly, as if he hadn't just belted that one part perfectly. he noticed george staring at him and stuttered. "wha- what?" he laughed nervously. "was i bad at that? i'm sorry it was probably loud and i'm not good at singing." 

george stared at him like he was stupid. "so i take that as a yes?" clay chuckled. "no... it wasn't bad you idiot! you did SO well! i didn't know you could sing." george smiled at him. the song ended. 

"i can't sing, i was just loud." clay tried to brush off his talent. "no clay, have you heard yourself? it was **really** good." clay looked down shyly, trying to hide how red his cheeks were from the compliment. 

he play-flirted with george often, but it always struck him hard when george returned the platonic affection. george noticed him quieting down, and decided to make it easy for him. "c'mon, let's go in". they sat at the counter and began to eat. 

"you feeling better george?" george looked at him. he never said he was feeling bad before, how did clay know? george didn't understand that clay could read george completely based off of his energy and small movements. 

george decided not to question. "yes, thank you." they remained silent for a moment, making dent's in their food. "oh! i actually have some news for you, clay." clay simply raised his eyebrows. "i invited sapnap! he's coming for three weeks!" clay opened his mouth out of excitement. "really?! oh god that's great!" "yeah, he should be here tomorrow." 

"okayyyy" dream said, jittery. they haven't met up in like 2 years. they invited george last time, but he couldn't make it because he had to go to a funeral. 

they finished their food and talked for a while, until george found that he was exhausted. "hey clay, i think i'm gonna head to bed now." he said, rubbing his eyes. "oh, okay. i think i'm gonna take a shower and go to bed too." george nodded, before taking his phone and drink and heading upstairs.

clay followed shortly behind him. he stood in the hallway thinking. "hey, uh, where are the towels?" george turned to him, telling him that the upper left cabinet in the hallway was where clay's towels would be. "thanks."

he then locked himself in the bathroom and showered. he didn't realize how refreshing it would be, after being on a plane for 14 hours. 

when he was done, he tied a towel around his waist. before heading to his room, he peaked his head into georges room, not fully stepping in because he was half naked. "hey" george looked up from his phone. "your hair is so dark!" 

"hah yeah! night georgie" "goodnight!"

clay closed the door behind him and went to his room, closing that door too. 

he layed down, going through his notifications. he had almost swiped all of his notifications away, when he saw an imessage one at the bottom. 

it was his sister. he quickly opened it, seeing as she never really texts him. they call about once every other week, just to check in, but never text. 

baby sis: _call mom wants you to call her. it's not urgent, but it is important_

dream got a little worried at the message, but his mom probably asked his sister to text him, since he usually didn't answer on the first dial, and mom is bad at texting. dream turned off his phone, deciding he would call her as soon as he woke up. he was too tired right now, since his mother's calls usually lasted an hour or more. he loved it, but he didn't think he would enjoy it right now.

he shut off his phone as he rolled over and fell asleep. 

clay woke up because the sun shone right into his eyes. he immediately got the feeling that something was wrong. maybe he overslept? he grabbed his phone to check the time, and it was 10:32am. he didn't oversleep. clay realized he had turned off his phone last night with his sisters messages up, reminding him to call his mom.

he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. she picked up after a few moments, greeting him with a sad "hello clay. how are you?". 

"i'm- i'm good. i just woke up. um, how are you..?" there was a long pause. he knew there was an issue, but he wasn't expecting the next words. "clay... i've been diagnosed with cancer." his heart fell. "what?" he said weakly, although he had heard perfectly fine.

"i've been realizing some minor health issues recently, it was nothing too big. i was less hungry, and i felt a bit sick. i figured i'd get a check up, you know i don't get sick often." clay felt tears threatening to spill out. why didn't he call last night? not that it would make it better, but he didn't want his mom to think he didn't care.

"yeah" he said, pushing back the lump in his throat. "they ran a few tests, and apparently something was off. they ran some further tests and... clay i have lymphoma." 

she didn't hear a response, just a sniffle from clay's side. by now silent tears were streaming down his face. they were hot, stinging him with every blink, every thought that he could lose his mom. 

"can..." clay cleared his throat. "are you going to die?" he didn't for it to come out like that, but those were his thoughts. he waited hopefully for a good response.

"well, i'm not sure clay. it's meant to take down your immune system, and i'm already feeling it." he heard a sniffle from her side as well. 

clay was speechless. he let out a quick but loud sob. after a few moments of silence, the only word he could say.

"mama..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hieeee well this was a bit sad lmao
> 
> another update tomorrow tho! also thank you for 47 hits! thats so cool 
> 
> it might not be the most interesting right now but i promise soon :)


	3. -three- here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM PISSED IM PISSED I'M SO FUCKING PISSED
> 
> I WORKED ON THIS FOR TWO DAYS WITH LIKE 2000 WORDS AND I WAS ALMOST DONE AND IT ALL ACCIDENTALLY DELETED
> 
> IT WAS FUCKING PERFECT. I AM SO MAD THIS IS NOW AN AO3 HATE ACC
> 
> im really sorry for taking a long time to update, its bc of this. i LOVED this chapter. it'll be really hard to remake it as good, im so sorry.

"mama..." clay's cheeks burned from his tears. 

"i know hon. i'm sorry we're dealing with this... how are things with you? anything new for you?" his mom changed the subject, because it hurt to hear him cry, and she was never really good at comforting. growing up, whenever clay was sad, she would cut him some fruit or something. "oh, i finally moved in with my friend george!" he said, trying his best to sound excited. 

"well that's nice! where do you live now?" it hit clay that he never told his mom where he was going, and he felt bad. . "actually, we're in england now. it's really nice here, much less hot." clay furrowed his brows, hoping his mother wouldn't say what he thought she would say. but of course she did. 

"oh really? when were you going to tell me about this?" she sounded a bit hurt. clay quickly thought, making up the lie, "i was going to call you tomorrow anyways, i've been unpacking." his mom believed it. and they continued their conversation. they talked about all other life events recently, his sister, her schooling, when they should visit, what job he'll get in england. he really enjoyed the talk.

their call eventually came to an end, leaving clay with his thoughts. _what if that was the last time he talked to her? what if she thinks i don't care? what if the treatments don't work? what will i do without her?_ since there wasn't a mic up to his face to hear his sobs, he let it all out. 

he sat on the edge of is bed, balling, until he heard a knock on the door. he quickly quieted up. "clay?" the door slowly cracked open, george peeked through, then came in. "clay! what's wrong?" clay looked at the floor, and didn't respond. george walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "what happened?" 

clay slowly looked up at him with a blank face, not wanting george to see him like this. but holding himself back only made him hurt more, suddenly collapsing into george's arms. almost as if he knew it was coming, george wrapped his arm around clay. he wasn't completely sure what to do or what was going on, but his heart broke as he felt clay sob into his shoulder. "hey dude, it's alright i'm here. can you tell me what happened?" clay pulled back a little, his arms still limply around george. "my mom called, she has cancer. i don't know if she'll live." 

george's mouth opened. "i'm- i'm so sorry clay." he knew clay wanted to be held, but would be too embarrassed now, so george pulled him in close. clay clung to him, and george played with the hair on the back of his head. they stayed like that for about ten minutes. clay suddenly sniffed and scooted back a little, un-attaching himself. "i'm sorry, i don't know why i'm suddenly clingy just nothing makes sense right now." george's heart panged at the thought of clay thinking he was being annoying. "no no, it's all good. i'm here as long as you like."

he brought clay back, realizing his head was pounding. "hey, can we lay down though? my head hurts a bit." clay nodded into his chest, and george picked them up and laid them down, keeping clay at his chest. with one arm under clay's back, he put his other arms over his eyes, shutting out the light to make his head feel better. they were less in a hugging position now, they were kind of cuddling. clay's head was on georges chest, as george laid on his back. he thought about how they looked right now, almost laughing because he'd never thought of clay as the little spoon. 

speaking of that, why did clay seem so... cute? right now? george felt like he shouldn't be so comfortable right then, like he shouldn't enjoy something solely based off of his friends' pain. however, every human enjoys being held, and with that thought, he fell asleep. 

they woke up at about 1pm to george's phone ring. "mmm.. who's that?" clay asked. he'd fallen asleep too. "i don't know" george said as he pressed accept, too tired to read the name. "hello?"

"hey george!" sapnap echoed through their ears. "oh hey man, what's up?" george said, rubbing his eyes. "did you just wake up? dude it's like 1pm" sapnap laughed a little at this. "maybe... anyways what did you need?" george yawned and looked down at clay, who was obviously listening, but kept his head on george's chest. "just checking in to say my flight should land at around 4pm, so be ready to drive by then, and don't fall back asleep! also why were you sleeping this late, isn't dream there?" clay's head shot up as sapnap said that. "yeah, he's right here" george said, handing the phone to clay. 

"hey what's up nick" clay said. "oh hey dream, i'm good. wait, why were you right there, wasn't george asleep?" clay looked over at george with wide eyes. they shouldn't feel guilty, they did nothing wrong. they didn't hold each other in that way, it was simply for comfort. and even if it was that way, it was their business, their right. but of course, it will never be meant that way right? yes, but why did that make clay sad? "uhm, i just came in. i heard him on the phone and his door was open.." clay waited to see if that had worked.

"...alright. i'll call you guys when i'm at the airport." nick continued, believing the hollow lie. "okay we'll see you then but wait, how are you on the phone?" "what do you mean" nick asked. "you're on a plane?" dream chuckled at nick's confusion. "yeah, and? you're allowed to use phones on the plane." george and clay laughed at him. "no dumbass" george chimed in. "we mean how do you have reception? you're in the sky." sapnap paused. "ahah, that's funny. well i have to go, my life just got much more confusing" he laughed. "see ya later guys." 

"see you later!"  
"bye nick!"

nick hung up and they both sighed. "sorry, i don't know why i got scared, i just lied. i should probably get out" clay half sat up. "no dude, it's fine, you're going through stuff- we should get up though, it's late as hell." george sat up as well, letting go of clay. "yeah... are you hungry? wanna go get something?" clay asked. george nodded. 

they went out to the car and got in. george drove since clay obviously was not used to driving backwards. 

"and i'll have a meatball sub" george added. they had decided on subway.

they stood at the counter watching the lady put together their sandwiches. "thanks!" george said as they walked to a corner table for two. they sat down, unwrapping their food. "so where do you want to go after this?" george asked. "i'm not sure, but we have like 2 and a half hours" clay shoved a bite into his mouth.

george stared out of the window. "oh! can we go next store real quick? the shop looks pretty cool, i've actually been meaning to go there." clay simply held a thumbs up, since his mouth was full. they ate for about 10 minutes, before heading next door. the door jingled as they entered. they were surrounded by crystals, jewelry, and plants. "george you are literally a hippy" clay teased. "maybe, isn't this cool?" clay nodded, and they began to walk around the shop. they ended up splitting up, since it was a pretty small store. george went towards the crystals, and clay went to the jewelry.

he found this cool necklace, it wasn't a silver chain like normal, it had a black thick string in place of a chain. the pendant was made out of clay, and painted over iridescent. the pendant was of waves, like from the ocean, and they were hugging. he immediately thought of george, and decided to buy it for him. when he got up to the counter, george was walking away with a bag. he saw and stood next to clay. "what did you get?" "not telling" george smiled down at the bag. "how about you?" "not telling. go over there so you can't see" clay said as he turned george and pushed him away. 

george waited for him outside the shop. when clay finished paying, he walked out and they headed back to the car. they sat in the front seats, and george handed clay the bag. "open" george said smiling. clay opened his mouth out of surprise, and handed george HIS bag, "open". "at the same time?" george swapped their bags. "3..2..1!"

they both pulled out what was in the bag. clay looked at what was in his hand, revealing a bracelet with black beads. he flipped the pendant to see it was the same design as the necklace he gave george. "what the fuck!" george squealed. "how did we get the same thing?"

"i dunno, it reminded me of you today, and i wanted to thank you for helping me" clay smiled. george reached over the cup holders to hug clay. they pulled out of the parking lot, driving away. "hey isn't the house that way?" clay pointed in the opposite direction of where george turned. "yes, but i want to go somewhere else."

after about 5 minutes, they turned into the parking lot of a park. they got out, george grabbed clay's wrist, and they started running down the hill to where the field was. "where are we going george!" clay was laughing. "surprise!" george replied. they slowed down at a wall of vines. george pulled back the vines, and led clay in. it revealed a small secluded area, a little cove where there was a river, benches, vines hanging, some flowers, and some small animals. "woah" clay looked around, as they walked to the edge of the water. 

"cool?" "cool." clay was mesmerized. they sat in silence for a few minutes, until george felt something drop on his head. he turned around to be face to face with clay. clay covered his own mouth, muffling the sound as he went "awww". george looked up as clay reached to his head, and pulled down a small frog. george smiled immediately. "oh my god that's adorable." clay laughed as he handed it to george. george held it for a bit, til they decided to sit at one of the benches. 

clay pulled out his phone, tacking a picture. "for my mom.... heh" he said as he sent it to her. he looked up, setting down his phone. clay looked the other way from george at some flowers. "those are really pretty" george said, taking note at where clay was face. he just saw clay nod, and watched as he "discreetly" wiped his face. george turned clay around, and wiped his tears. "hey are you good? i'm here if you need something". 

clay used his sleeve to rub his face again. "yeah yeah i'm good. sorry" he fake smiled. george said nothing, and waited a second before hugging clay, who immediately squeezed back. "do you wanna go?" he asked clay. clay just nodded and george decided to take his hand and pull him back to the car.

they got in, and george checked his phone. "it's 3:30, so i guess we should just go straight to the airport." when they arrived, they went in and waited, leaning against the wall that clay had been at before. they stood there checking their messages, before george looked up and saw nick. "SAPNAP!" george called out, causing clay to see him as well. nick ran to them, and ended up slamming them into the wall by their shoulders. "nick whAT THE FUCK" clay joked. george smiled and rubbed his shoulder, slightly in pain. "i'm sorry, i went too fast. now love me!" he said, flinging himself into their arms, making them have a group hug. 

they walked to the parking lot together, making small talk. they got back home, and sapnap's friends helped cuarry in his bags. "so you'll be sleeping on the couch, if that's okay? but you can keep your bags in my room or the hallway" george explained while setting the bags down. sapnap thought for a second. "why don't i steal clay's bed and you guy's share george's. it's fucking massive" he laughed. "ew, no. fine have my bed, i'll literally sleep on the couch" george groaned. "damn, do i smell or something?" clay teased. 

"come on it's not like you haven't before. also what was up with that call earlier? i mean the situation isn't bad or anything, just the way you sounded was a bit sus" nick asked them. george side-eyed clay. "yeah, we did sleep together" he paused to see sapnap raising his eyebrows. clay cut in. "no, he means a nap, nick. not fucking you pervert."

"oh.. why were y'all napping together? no judgement just..." nick tried his best to pretend like it wasn't a bit weird. clay hesitated, not wanting to burst out into tears if he explained, and looked over at george, and george gave a look back, as if to say _it's alright. i'll be right here_. it was almost like they were soulmates, because somehow telepathically clay knew exactly what george meant. clay turned back to sapnap. "my mom called this morning to tell me she has cancer." sapnap's expression turned from confused to concerned. "i ended up crying and george was just being there for me" clay continued. 

sapnap opened his mouth, it looked like he would say _ohhh_ , but no words came out. "i-i... i'm so sorry." he looked down, ashamed that he forced clay to say it before he might've been ready. "what kind of cancer does he have?"

clay's eyes were glossy, and he looked over at george for reassurance. "she has lymphoma, the kind that takes down your immune system. i don't know how long she'll be around, she said she's feeling weaker already". george watched as both his friends' moods dropped. "what do you guys want for dinner? we can go anywhere" george tried to lift the mood. "uhm, i chose yesterday, it's really up to you" clay added, directed toward nick. "oh, would you guys be down to go somewhere for dinner?" nick asked.

"really, you're not tired?" george was surprised that even though both his friends could have jet lag, he still seemed more tired than both of them. "well i know a few places nearby, there's burgers, japanese, mexica-" "japanese?" nick cut him off. "i haven't had that in forever" clay adds excitedly. george smiled and said, "sure! anything you guys need to do before we leave?"

"i'll use the bathroom real quick" nick spoke as he walked towards the hallway. clay and george waiting for him while sitting at the counter. well, clay sat at the counter. george sat ON the counter, peering over at clay's phone as he showed george some fanart. "oh look at this one" clay tilted the phone up for george to see. it was a drawing of sapnap and smiling, while clay stood next to him carrying george. "that's unrealistic, you can't carry me like that" george teased. taking that as a challenge, clay smiled as he stood up, scooted george to the end of the counter and picked him up. he swung georges legs around his waist as he ran to the living room. "clayclayclay please" george was afraid for clay to drop him, since he was being so quick. 

clay slammed george onto the couch and they laughed. "are you okay?" clay looked a bit concerned, realizing that was a bit harsh. "how is that so easy for you? and i'm fine, it hurt less than i thought it would. plus i like it rough." george's eyes widened as he blurted out that last part. clay started wheezing. "what? WHAT? WHA HA HAT?" "clay, you know i didn't mean it like that" george fought, supressing his laughter. "how do you mEAn it then?" clay had a hard time talking, since he was bent over laughing. it was adorable. _is this what he always looks like when we're laughing on call?_

"i meant you don't have to be so careful with me. your hands basically float when you hug me" george redeemed himself. just then sapnap walked out the bathroom. "ready to go!" he shouted from the kitchen. they ran back in, and headed out, piling into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry it's a bit short, it was meant to be much longer but when it got deleted gave up
> 
> also tysm for 83 hits!


	4. -four- was that flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three homos go get japanese food then visit dream's mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i promise this chapter will be better than the last. last time i had to write two days worth of chapters in 30 minutes out of anger-
> 
> n e wayz tw for cancer/loved one with illness/chronic illness

they pulled up to the restaurant. they all got out of the car, nick almost falling, dream making fun of him, and sapnap trying to kick his ass. "guys, stOP, there are literally people" george laughed. the place was like any other american-ized asian restaurant, with dragons, lanterns and bamboo everywhere. they were seated at a rounded booth, in the order of nick, clay, and george. they looked at the menu, and discussed their options.

"i want something spicy" "you can't take spice, clay" "shut up, nick, you're whiter than me" "not really" "well boohoo cracker" their bickering and that last part made george laugh so hard he crashed into clay, who crashed into nick. as they were laughing, and being quite loud accidentally, the waitress walked up to the table. "hey, what can i get you guys today?"

the lady had a thick accent. they subconsciously agreed to talk in the order they sat. "oh uh, can i get the tempura shrimp with rice and vegetables?" sapnap smiled at the lady. she smiled back even harder. "and you?" she said, directed at clay, although she kept her eyes on nick. "can i get the udon noodles with miso soup and rice?" she nodded and scribbled on her note pad. she turned to george. "oh, umm... can i do teriyaki chicken with rice and miso?" she nodded once again. "thank you guys, i'll bring your food out soon!" she quickly glanced at nick before leaving. 

they chatted for about 10 minutes while waiting. "i'll be right back." nick got up and headed towards the restrooms. "didn't he go like 30 minutes ago?" george scoffed. all clay did was hold up nicks empty water cup, and george nodded. while nick was gone, the lady brought out their food, and seemed to be disappointed that nick wasn't there. "should we wait for him?" clay asked. george just shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"what are you doing?" george stared at clay's fingers. he struggling to hold the wooden chopsticks, and dropping everything he picked up. "i have never used these before" clay was a bit embarrassed. george scooched closer to clay, reaching over his left arm to help the right. clay froze, letting george take control of him. his hands were super warm as he helped clay get his fingers into position. "this one right here, that stays there, and you just move the top up and down. it's like your jaw but opposite." clay nodded as george let go, going back to his plate. 

"you're literally a child george" clay teased, looking at george's plate. sapnap got back from the bathroom, saying "heyyy" as he sat back down. they all ate in silence, looking over at each other every few minutes. one of these times, clay looked up at george, and something about the way his eyes widened when clay stared at him made clay laugh, having to cover his mouth not to spit out his food. the others laughed at his pain. 

as they finished, the waitress came back with our check. she handed it to nick, and he got a little offended before she pointed at the receipt, which had assumingly her number. she then walked off. "ohhh nick's got bitches" clay joked, george giggled at this. nick didn't seem too happy though, he seemed a bit uncomfortable. "hey you don't have to call her, let's go" clay reassured, grabbing his friends' arms to help them stand. 

they went back out to the car and drove home. they were so tired, they ended up just brushing their teeth and going to bed. nick did end up sleeping on the couch that night, george and clay in their own beds.

\----------------------------------

george's eyes fluttered open, squinting as the sun hit his eyes. he checked his phone, the time reading 11:36am. _shit, might've wasted the day sleeping so late._ he got up, adjusted his wrinkled shirt and messy hair a bit, and walked down to clay's room to see if he was up. "okay, i'll try as soon as i can" george heard through the door. he slowly opened the door, revealing clay on the phone. clay turned and looked at george, holding up a one for _just a sec_. george nodded and sat next to him, adjusting clay's covers since he wasn't sure what to do. "alright, goodbye, i love you. yes i'll try! k bye!" clay hung up, and turned off his phone. 

"morning. that was my mom." george raised his eyebrows. "do you think you and nick would be down to go to florida for maybe two days? my mom said she's starting chemo already, and she wants me to visit." "oh of course, yeah let's tell nick, i'm sure he'll be fine, knowing the circumstance". dream nodded and they head downstairs. 

they looked on the couch to see that nick wasn't there. he wasn't in the kitchen, upstairs, the bathroom or anywhere. clay dialed nick. "dude, where the fuck are you?" "getting us breakfast! you guys were taking a long time to wake up so i was going to get food and wake you when i got back". 

clay and george nodded at each other. "okay, well thank you for that, it just alarmed us." clay paused, looking over at george, who was sending those telepathic messages again. _your mom_. "OH! uh nick? i wanted to ask if you were okay with, or ready, for us to maybe visit my mom in florida? she's starting chemo and wants me to visit immediat-" "okay! yes i'm fine to go. as long as we have tickets i'm all good, of course i'd come to visit your mom, i'm not a dick clay." 

"ugh whatever, cya!" clay hung up. he turned to see george giggling cutely, a wide smile on his face. "what?" clay let out a small and confused laugh. "hehe, hardened clay~" george broke out into full on laughter, and clay just watched fake dissapointedly. "oh my god, i thought you hated that joke." george just continued to laugh at him. clay found it adorable how hard he was laughing at something so small and stupid. 

clay grabbed george's wrists, shaking them. "are you okay? it's nOt that funNY" clay laughed a bit at george's laughter. "geORGE" he shook him, only causing george to laugh harder. clay was pretty sure george was about to die from suffocation, so he tried to calm him down. clay pressed his forehead against george and looked him in the eyes, still holding his wrists, and george immediately stopped laughing. he looked up at clay's eyes, suddenly falling nervous. "wh- what are you doing?" george was very serious. 

clay smiled and back away, seeing that george got nervous. it somewhat amused him, it sort of itched a spot in the back of his mind. "there we go. i wanted to make you stop before you died laughing. your face was so red". george's mood was completely turned now, not in a bad way, just a different atmosphere. "oh okay, sorry" george mumbled, still locking his eyes on clay. clay realized that he kind of changed the vibe, and there was some sort of tension now. he realized he was grasped onto george super tight, and released george's wrists. he swallowed deep. clay started, "i'm sorry too, i didn't me-" 

and as usual, fucking nick walked in right then. this is only a slow burn because this man keeps interrupting. "buRRITOS!" nick yelled, excited. he placed the bag on the counter, and they all sat down and began to eat. "should we just stay in today? since we're leaving tomorrow, i don't want us to be tired" george asked. "sure" nick chimed in, we can just watch a few movies or something?" the other two nodded, and they finished up their meal. 

they walked over to the couch. nick called the single rocking couch, leaving clay and george with the main couch. nick walked away to get them some snacks. george grabbed a blanket from the blanket basket, and made his way over. "hey can we share that? it's a bit cold" clay asked as george sat down next to him. "oh, sure!" george replied, as he scooted closer and threw half the blanket over clay. clay felt the blanket. "this is so soft-" he was gliding his hand across the blanket when he realized he was accidentally rubbing george's thigh. they noticed at the same. "shit sorry!" clay whipped his arms away, "i wasn't paying attention to where my hands were." george chuckled at his sudden softness. "it's fine. do you ever really know where your hands are going?" george realized how it came out, but for some reason he wanted to hear clay's answer, amused at how clay got flustered. 

"oh, i usually know exactly what i'm doing" clay blurted out, also noticing where this was headed. george raised his eyebrows. "do you now?" george smiled at how panicked clay looked. clay simply nodded.

just then, again, nick was back. he spread out the snacks on the coffee table, taking one of the bags of chips and sitting with it. they flipped through movies for a few minutes, eventually deciding on a scary one. they all eventually had their own snacks, and paid attention to the movie. at some point in the movie, there was a jump scare.

clay let own a small scream, it literally sounded like "aHhh", and at the same time george screamed super loud, jumping and clinging onto clay. his eyes were squeezed shut so he couldn't see the movie, until nick started cackling. "AHAH THAT'S SCREAM! YOU LITERALLY FELL TO CLAY'S LAP" nick was dying of laughter. george detached himself from clay, laughing at his own embarrassment. they finished that movie and put on a new one.

this was comedy, and by now, nick and clay were both sat up, playing card games on the coffee table. "GOLD FISH!' nick yelled. "it's go fish", clay was being snarky since he lost. after that movie and playing games, they were tired. they put on one last movie. they all ended up falling asleep halfway through. 

george woke up. clay and him were tangled up on the couch. his head was in the crook of dream's neck, and dream's arm was around george. _glad nick's not awake. i don't want us to be made fun of right now._ he was really comfortable, but knew he would feel guilty later if he knew he'd slept there for the night on purpose. george slowly moved his head out from under clay's chin. clay's breathing changed letting george know he was awake. "hey dream, want to head up to your bed?" george spoke softly, and the deepness surprised clay. "mm.. you're really warm though" clay pulled his head up. 

"yeah, but i don't have socks on, clay. this is gay as hell." they both softly laughed through their noses. "fine" clay sighed. george moved out of his way, and followed him upstairs. they stopped at the top, let out gentle "goodnight"'s, and split to different sides of the hallway. george's bed was cold and stiff. it wasn't as comfortable as the way his head and hips fit perfectly with clay's. he really wished clay was there.

he realized his thoughts and stunned himself. _wait what? why do i want him here? it's not even just the warmth, there's was something more comfortable about it being clay._ he pushed his thoughts, or problems for the future, away, convincing himself that he felt that way just because he was most comfortable with the person he's closest to. best friends. 

right?

\-------------------

clay rolled over and checked his phone. 8:12am. they had to get up this early for their 10:30 flight. he slumped downstairs to see nick trying to make breakfast. "what'cha doin?" he hovered over nick's shoulder. "uh, toast, fruit, that's all i could find really." clay nodded, and sat on the counter checking his phone. soon after, he felt arms wrap around him, and a small body leaning against his back. "george?" "i'm so tired." clay giggled, trying not to move too much and knock him off. _george is very touchy when he's tired.._

the toaster popped up, and nick announced that he was done with making breakfast. "here you go kids" he handed them their plates. "i'm literally so much older than you" george scoffed. "then don't be a pervert and eat my toast." sapnap argued. clay looked up at george and they stared for a moment, before they all burst into laughter. "wHAT" clay wheezed. george let go of clay and sat next to him.

they thanked nick and ate breakfast. when they were done, nick went up and took a shower, meanwhile george and clay packed for their trip. soon after, nick came out of the shower to pack, and george got in the shower. clay sat on the floor next to sapnap, in george's room, as sapnap packed as well. george walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. he opened his bedroom door, not expecting literally everyone to be in here. his face turned bright red as he noticed clay's eyes immediately fall to his torso. he couldn't blame him, he would probably react the same way if clay came in like that. "aH- hey guys lemme just-" he reached into the drawer right next to the door, pulling out a random hoodie and slipping it on. he opened the drawer next to it, pulling out black sweats and heading to the bathroom to change. 

after the door closed nick and clay turned to each other, clay's eyebrows were raised, and nick was snickering. "hehe you're face! you think george is hottt" nick whisper yelled. "no what the fuck?" clay shot back, trying to suppress a smile. "no dude i get it, just your face is super red". clay looked down, picking at his fingers. 

nick finished packing, and they realized george was taking a bit long. "george we're ready!" nick shouted down the hallway. "i'm coming, almost finished!" they heard the faucet turn off and george came in. "damn george, i thought you said there would be no cum while i'm here-" clay said, breaking into laughter at the end. george scoffed, but looked embarrassed. "damn george, clay wishes there was cum here. he was checking you out." nick added, giggling mischievously. this only made clay laugh harder, he was literally wheezing. at least they thought his redness was now from laughing, and laughter covered how embarrassed he was. 

"you guys are literally gross" george complained, even though he had a wide smile on his face. _was clay actually looking at me?_ eventually they grabbed their luggages and headed out to the car. their plan was to visit clay's mom, stay the night at a hotel, visit his mom once again, before getting on a plane and heading back. he would stay for longer, but he didn't want to bore his friends, and he knew it would end up depressing if he visited any more. 

they got to the airport, went through security and everything, and waited for their plane. "10:30 flight from England, United Kingdom to Orlando, Florida boarding now." they boarded their plane and took their seats. clay sat in the middle, george had window seat, and nick was on the edge. they were very lucky for the last minute seats, and even being able to sit together. george looked out the window as they took off, while clay watched as nick turned on a movie he'd downloaded. 

george paid no attention to the movie. clay paid no attention to the window. nick was eating. soon clay realized that george's head was against the dirty glass window, asleep. he looked really uncomfortable, so clay gently pushed george's head onto his shoulder. "ugh date already" nick joked. clay shook his head, responding with a small, "no thanks".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy i hope this chapter is better than the last eheh
> 
> also thank you so much for 146 hits!! that's so much, i barely started kernfkenf
> 
> anyways i'll try to write a chapter tomorrow but might end up finishing it the next day


	5. -five- we'll meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't know where, don't know when.  
> s o m e s u n n y d a y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 221 hits?? what?! thank you sm!!  
> OH MY GOD I AM SO EMBARASSED IM SO STUPID  
> JUST REALIZED I WROTE THE SCENE WITH DREAM SINGING IN CHAPTER 2 AND 3 WHY DID I DO THAT  
> so so sorry if you read it before i fixed it. that was rlly dumb   
> anyways i deleted it from chapter 3 really sorry

"guys, wake up" nick shook both george and clay's shoulders. clay yawned and george opened his eyes. their heads were against each other, and clay's jacket was on both of them. clay lifted his head, allowing george to get up. "how much more time do we have?" clay said, fixing his hair a bit. "we are landing right now" nick answered. 

the two that were sleeping widened their eyes. clay and nick started shoving everything they'd taken out back into their backpacks. george just looked out the window, since he hadn't taken anything out the whole way. even when he woke up and ate, he just got the plane food. they landed and the pilot announced that they could get off. right before they stood up, clay grabbed his jacket off of george, causing george to tense up his body because it was cold. 

they got out of the plane and clay noticed george wrapping his arms around himself. he smiled at george and handed him the jacket. "nevermind, you wear it". george looked up at clay. "wait, no, that's yours- you wear it i'm good!" although george was obviously not good. "no, i was just going to carry it right now. just wear it." george reluctantly took the jacket and slipped it on. it was extremely warm, from being on them in the plane for like 6 hours.

it was about 2am by now, as they left the airport. they drove only approximately 40 minutes to their hotel. they got to the hotel, and unlocked the door to their room. george dramatically dropped his bags on the floor and flopped onto the bed. "are you tired, george?" clay asked. he noticed how george looked a little cute there, the sides of the jacket spread out on the bed, the arms completely covering his hands. 

"no, actually, just tired from the stairs" george was muffled by the bed. he sat up, slipping off the jacket clay lended him and folding it nicely next to him. while he did so, the other two set their bags down and checked out the room. "hey, uh, there's not really any food or anything for us to do here. do you want to go to that CVS we saw as we pulled in?" nick asked, while bent over looking in the mini fridge, which only had water bottles. 

"sure" clay responded. "we're gonna get mugged. it's like 3am" george joked a bit. they all got up and walked back down the flights of stairs, out of the hotel parking lot. they decided they weren't going to sleep at all tonight, since it was already 3am and they slept nearly the whole 14 hour flight there. they crossed the street and entered the CVS.  
clay and george went to the snack aisle, while nick went to go look at any games they could get for the day. "what is this?" george asked as he grabbed a bag. "oh, do you guys not have Cheetos? it's just cheese puffs" clay answered. "cheeze phuffs" george mocked clay's american accent. they both found a couple things for themselves and nick, and met him in the toy and games aisle. "uno?" nick said as soon as he saw them, holding up the box. "i'm colorblind though" george scoffed when he was met with laughter. "right" nick tossed it back onto the shelf. 

they looked around a bit more, before deciding on regular playing cards and "sorry". they made their way back to the hotel after paying. they sat on one of the two huge beds, pulling out everything they got. they opened all the snacks and laid them out, then started setting up their game. george picked blue, clay green, and nick red. "doesn't this have the same colors as uno?' clay questioned. "yes, maybe i just didn't want uno..." george flinched as clay hit his arm. 

they continued the play the game until around 5am, and nick ended up winning. clay was very mad about this, and george shook his shoulders to make him shut up. they then used nick's laptop to play a movie for the next 2 hours. 

it was finally 7am, and they all decided to clean up, and get ready to go to breakfast and then be at the hospital by 10. "okay, can i shower first" george asked. "sure". "yeah".

he walked toward the bathroom before being hit from behind by something. he turned to see clay holding clothes, offering them to george. "shit, i forgot again, thank you." george took the clothes and closed the bathroom door. 

"can't take seeing george again?" nick chuckled, sitting on the floor sorting through clothes and toiletries. "no" clay laughed, brushing it off. "oh, really? than why can't he just walk out here like that? what's the big deal?"

clay thought for a moment, asking himself the question. "i'm- i don't know" he fixed the collar on his shirt and sat on the bed. "it's because you get flustered, clay." clay scoffed and pulled out his phone. "why are you saying this right now?" he distracted himself with twitter. 

"dude, i'm just tired of you guys always flirting and giggling and getting embarrassed around each other without doing anything about it! and the tension. it's so obvious you could have something if you just told him" sapnap continued doing his thing casually, as if he hadn't just brought his friend to a whole new world. "...what? what do you mean? there's tension?" nick just ignored him and continued looking away. "nick! what are you talking about? i've never even thought about him like that. what is there to tell him?" 

nick rubbed his nose. "nevermind. you guys are so stupid. you just never thought about it like that". clay stayed silent processing what nick had said. _is it me being flustered? do i like him? does... does he think of me like that?_ after a few minutes, george walked out, fully clothed this time. nick stood up and made his way into the bathroom. 

george watched as he did, waiting patiently for the door to close. then he turned. "hey, what were you yelling at him about?" clay's eyes widened. "what? we didn't yell?" he tried to focus on his phone, even though he was thinking about what nick had said, his conversation with george, and his mom all at once. "well, maybe not _yell_. it's just a small hotel. but i just heard you talking with him a bit loud". 

"oh, we just were talking about breakfast..." clay waited to see if george believed it. george just nodded and started cleaning up their mess from the night. eventually, nick left the shower and clay took his place, and then they were all ready. they drove to a local diner for breakfast. they ate for about 45 minutes, before making their way to the hospital. 

_it's time_. the morning felt so fast though. the entire breakfast he was thinking about his mom. how to act, what he should and shouldn't say, what to talk about. should he bring her something? what if she's changed? they pulled into a parking space. nick put a hand on clay's shoulder. "you good?" clay nodded. "are you ready?" george added. long pause. clay shooked his head and george sighed. "i'm sorry. i think it will be okay though! i mean she barely found out last week, she won't be leaving anytime soon." 

clay just looked down, rubbing his palms together because they were sweaty. george held his hand to make him stop. "let's go". they left the car, huddling close and looking both ways before crossing, ending at the hospital pavement. they walked to the glass doors, nick walking first and opening it for the two. they went to the front desk, requesting to see clay's mom, and the person at the desk called in a lady who brought them there. they stood outside the door, george and nick's eyes on clay.

clay had his hands up to the sides of his face, warming them, which was obviously him trying to distract himself. clay looked up at george's eyes. george nodded sweetly. clay took a deep breath and opened the hospital door. 

"clay?"

his mom was sat up on the hospital bed, all sorts of tubes and wires hooked up to her. "hi mama.." clay grabbed a chair and sat next to her, while his friends stood against the wall. "oh you came!" although happy, you could hear the tired in her voice. "sorry if i seem a little off, they just finished the first round of chemo!" she clapped once to herself. clay realized what she said was true, and she was a bit loopy. "yes of course i came"

they continued to talked about clay's day and his mom told him about how they give her the medication and everything. "so who are your friends?" she asked, before looking over at them. "oh! nick! jesus you're so big." nick just waved. "yup and that's george." clay pursed his lips into a thin straight line, trying to hide how weird he felt seeing his mom like this. she wasn't that bad, just he knew her energy so well that he could feel everything. "is that your boyfriend?" she smiled at him. george opened his mouth and looked away. "NO! i- no, they're just my best friends. i'm not gay" clay looked down, a bit embarrassed. "oh, sorry!" she talked to nick and george about themselves, the content they make together, they brought up some of their other friends from the SMP. 

after talking for about 3 hours, nick and george were now in seats that were brought in my doctors earlier. although they were tired, it felt like 15 minutes to clay. "okay well i know you and your friends must be bored, you guys should go get lunch or something." clay finished the conversation, trying not to make it obvious that he did want to leave. "okay goodbye! see you tomorrow mom" clay closed the door slowly, before sighing. "she seems pretty good!" george tried to lighten the mood. 

however, nick knew clay's mom. he knew as much as clay as far as how different she seemed. "yeah, better than i expected. it's just weird how she has changed" clay said as they walked back down the hallway, towards the hospital exit. they got in the car and went back to the hotel. they ordered hotel service and ate it while watching a movie. 

the movie ended. "alright, well i'm pretty tired, night guys!" nick said, moving to the other bed. clay and george watched him, before looking at each other, and back at him. "what? you don't wanna share a bed? i don't mind sharing, just i thought you guys would be more comfortable with each other" nick waited for a response. the two just opened their mouths to speak, decided against it, and nodded. 

about 30 minutes later, they were both laying down, george staring at the ceiling, and clay on twitter. nick was fast asleep. clay finally set down is phone and turned to face george. "what?" "you look so uncomfortable george" clay whispered. george rolled his eyes. "i'm not..." george whispered back. clay thought for a few moments. "george, i'm sorry if i made it weird the other morning. i shouldn't have clung onto you like that. i don't want you to be uncomfortable around me". "wait, no i'm not uncomfortable around you" george furrowed his brows, "i thought you were uncomfortable with ME. i made us lay down." 

"i'm never uncomfortable around you george" clay smiled. george nodded, closing his eyes. he hadn't realized how tired he was. after about a minute or two, he realized how quiet clay was being. it wasn't sleep quiet, it was quieter. george opened his eyes, and saw clay looking down at the sheets, obviously upset about something. "are you okay" george lifted his head. clay lifted his head too, revealing that his eyes were teary. "i'm sorry, i just keep thinking about mom" he said, trying to keep his face straight. george simply reached out and laid a hand on clay's cheek. it was warm. he brushed his thumb gently under clay's eyes, wiping away small tears. clay closed his eyes, trying to keep out his thoughts. 

george adjusted himself to be more comfortable, letting his hand rest on clay's cheek. george watched as clay's eyebrows twitched, obvious that he was thinking. after a few minutes, his face had relaxed. george knew he was asleep now, so he left himself drift too. 

\-------------------------

clay woke up with the sun in his eyes, and george wrapped around him. he looked down, his eyes were met with just a bunch of messy brown hair. he reached above him and checked the time on his phone, deciding 8:21am was early enough to go back to sleep. he settled back down, holding george back. he thought of how good of a friend george was to him. george was always comforting him, and trying his best to support clay. clay knew it was all hard for george, being someone would isn't the best at expressing his emotions, and his wordless touches meant everything to clay. clay fell back asleep. 

they were awaken about two hours later by something heavy crushing them. george let out a quick inhale before jolting his head up, and clay opened his eyes and looked up. "nick. why." clay groaned. nick was laying on top of both of them. "what do you mean why? you guys are cuddling without me and i'm not allowed? damn, i see how it is" he teased them, squeezing them tight. clay and george each wrapped one arm around nick. "nick, we love you, but get the fuck off" george mumbled, out of breath. nick smiled and sat up. clay looked down to see that him and george were in fact cuddling. he slithered his arm out from under georges back, and pushed himself to sit up. george rubbed his eyes before sitting up too. they all adjusted for a moment, rubbing their eyes, yawning, stretching. they looked up at each other, and immediately started to laugh.

"that was so gay" george giggled, watching as it made the other two laugh even harder. clay hit george's arm. "ugh, shut up". he reached for his phone and checked the time and twitter. meanwhile, nick used the coffee machine, and george changed his sweatshirt to a shirt, since he was hot from sleeping. clay peeked up at him for a brief moment before refocusing on what he was doing. he tried to refrain from smiling. 

they got ready for the next hour, making coffees, rummaging through their half eaten snacks, and packing up their things. they took their suitcases and headed out of the hotel, shoving all the stuff into their rental. the three made their way back to the hospital

they entered, checking in and reassuring the lady at the desk that they knew their way. they made it to the room and opened to door, revealing clay's mom who was faced toward the wall, watching tv. "hey mom, just wanted to stop by before our flight" clay was careful not to scare her. her head whipped around, and she yelled "clayyy!" as she threw her arms open for a hug. she asked how their day had been so far, and about their flight and how long nick would stay. but they were stopped by a doctor coming in.

he brought up that she needed to do some daily treatments, and that they would need to leave. they did as told and said their goodbyes. clay had wished the stay was longer, but even if they hadn't been cut off, they would've only been there for another 30 minutes. besides, it was time for their flight anyways. they ubered to the airport, and when they got there they waited to board the plane. george rested his head on clay's shoulder, and one of his hands was on nick's shoulder, and that's how they stood till they were called to board.

they took their seats, nick began to play a movie and clay checked his notifications. clay noticed that george had spotify up and his earbuds on. "whatcha listening to?" clay struck a conversation since he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. george smiled and looked out the window. "you are so going to laugh at me" he giggled as he handed clay an earbud. clay put it on, trying to distinguish if he knew the song. _you look so broken when you cry, one more and then i'll say goodbyeeee_. clay smiled as the beat dropped. 

"i'm not laughing, it's a good song. the viewers have taste" he chuckled as they continued to listen. george hoped clay didn't think he liked him, because he didn't. he just liked the song, and he hadn't even read heatwaves, although nick and clay have. they eventually fell asleep to george's music. about 9 hours in, 9pm, they woke up to order crappy plane food with nick, and the three goofed around for a bit playing among us together. clay and george eventually fell asleep again for the rest of he ride. 

they were woken, as usual, by nick shaking them, announcing they would land in 15 minutes. they waited, and flooded out when instructed. they went and waited for their luggages at the baggage area. "jesus nick, you look awful" clay pointed out, causing george to smack him in the arm. "no, no, i meant like tired. your eyes.." clay fixed his statement. "oh yeah, i didn't sleep the whole time" nick responded, making the other raise their eyebrows in sympathy. 

they agreed to go home as quickly as they could for nick, and when they got theirs bags, that's what they did. they made a quick stop at taco bell and ate on the way home. it was about 3 am when they got home. nick immediately flopped on the couch and fell asleep when they got to george's house. 

clay and george looked at nick, then back at each other. "what should we do now? are you tired?" clay asked. george shook his head. "not at all... wanna play minecraft? you can use my setup and i can use my laptop..?" george offered. "yeah let's do it! but you can use your setup, i can use my laptop instead it's fine" clay assured. they went upstairs. george had a fairly long desk, so all they needed to do was add a chair for clay and they sat next to each other. "can we just play hypixel games? we rarely ever do like the party games and bedwars any more." george asked as he turned on his pc. 

"yes! we really haven't, or really anything, besides manhunts, the smp and mcc" clay added. they played on hypixel for about 3 hours. they started off against each other in bedwars, but eventually george got frustrated from losing and they switched to teams. after that, they played hypixel party games, and george was actually really good at the pig fishing game. "look, i got another technoblade" george giggled, and dream joined in. they eventually grew tired of it, and closed out minecraft. they then opened youtube, just to browse something to watch. 

"oh look our video" dream pointed out, referring to the most recent video of theirs on george's recommended. they scrolled down a bit, to see a video called "DNF being gay for 11 minutes". george looked up at clay laughing. "just 11 minutes? ugh get on our level" clay joked, making george laugh harder. they watched some random videos, and a few about them, because they found it funny. "the dream team sus moments" "drista bulling tommy for 12 minutes" "sapnap annoying george for 7 minutes".

"i never realized how much you scoff at sapnap" clay wheezed, to which george scoffed, making clay point at him and laugh harder. "you're so british" "scoffing isn't a british thing" "yes it is! i've rarely ever heard any americans scoff besides my mother" they bickered for a good five minutes, before laughing at their own stupidity. eventually, they didn't feel like looking at a screen anymore. 

"wanna go outside?" clay asked. "it's like 6am and it's dark" george looked at the clock. "yeah, we can walk around and wait for sunrise" clay convinced him. george smiled, and without saying anything they got up and grabbed anything they needed, phone, sweatshirt. george grabbed his keys, but clay didn't ask. they head outside and sat in the car. "i thought we were walking?" clay broke the silence. "we will". they only drove for a few minutes before pulling into a familiar parking lot. 

they stepped out, walking down the hill of the same park they'd been to the other day. "i hope you don't mind it's the same place. we're going to a different spot though" george said in a low but calm tone. "no, i don't mind, i love it here" clay smiled as he look around the dark field. they walked and walked, eventually meeting a cliff. george, without any hesitation or fear, sat on the edge, his legs dangling off. it was obvious he'd been here before. 

clay carefully sat next to him. they looked off over the land they sat above. they could see a bit of orange peeking at the horizon, well, at least clay could see the orange, and they waited for it to fill the sky. it was actually quite freezing, no matter how warm everything looked.

the sun took it's stage, slowly illuminating the grass, the trees, the nearby stream. it glittered and danced as it rushed past. clay noticed that it even lit up george, not just by sunlight, but with the happiness and peace it gave him, glowing through his pores. george turned to meet clay's eyes, which were unintentionally stuck on george's face. "why do you like me so much" george asked, causing clay to quickly exhale, letting out a breathy "whhaattt". george smiled, he hadn't expected clay to get so flustered. 

"not like that, idiot" george laughed. "i meant like, how can you stand me? how are you not bored of me yet? i mean our careers are together, we live together now, we travel together, we eat together. we watch things together that we could totally watch on our own. every second of every day, and at the end of it all we sit together in silence, just as content with the company as ever. at least, for me." george finished, realizing he said more than he intended. clay was stunned.

"what, do you think you're boring? that you're not good enough? i could never get tired of you, george. you're my best _friend_. you always know what to do. we always somehow agree on whether to stay in or not that day. you always know exactly where to take me. you match my energy. we could sit around in silence together, leaving space between us, doing our own thing. but as soon as i need it, you're right there next to me. you always know to comfort me, what to do and say. it's quite endearing knowing you have a hard time expressing yourself, but you do it for me. you're perfect." clay stopped himself there, knowing he could go on forever. 

it was george's turn to be stunned. clay was a bit embarrassed, he didn't mean to say that much, but he was still comfortable with the energy. george was a bit speechless. "dude, that was kinda _romantic_ " george said, putting his hand to his heart to make it obvious that he was joking. clay laughed. "sorry, i'm not really sure what to say. i wasn't expecting whatever you said next to be so heartfelt" george added. clay looked down, a bit embarrassed, picking at his fingernails. 

"wanna go get some coffees and wake up nick?" he mumbled, keeping his eyes down. george smiled and nodded, so they stood and walked back to the car. on the way, george pointed out small animals and flowers. clay admired how george could spot the beauty in everything. even clay. as friends, of course ;)

they drove down-town to a cute little coffee shop. it had succulents and cat paintings. they ordered two black coffees and a hot chocolate (george's of course) and left to their car. they got in and closed the doors, letting the warmth of the car overcome them. george observed how pink clay's cheeks were from the cold, and how they must be really pink if even he could see it. he took his hand from his hot cup and placed it on clay's cheek. george spoke one word, "warm?" to which clay nodded and smiled. his cheek was really soft. he looked like a puppy right then. george in that moment could hardly believe that was the same best friend who had been making dirty jokes and screaming at him all these years. 

he looked so gentle. 

george set his cup down and started up the car, driving them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy and now it has 291 hits! ahh 
> 
> i'm so sorry if this story seems boring or uneventful right now, and i hope i'm not moving through things too fast just this next week is going to be fillers with mostly cute moments with the trio :) and after that is when things get intense >:)
> 
> hehe anyways tysm for reading! leave any suggestions for place the 3 could go or things for them to do and i'll try to implement it into the story


	6. -six- the golden trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! so for the next week (in the story) it's all going to be like fun times as a trio! i wanted them to spend some time with sapnap and whatnot before the real stuff comes. 
> 
> however, i want your opinion. how much best friend time do you guys want? do you want me to make the week go by fast and get to the sPicY stuff or do you want me to elaborate on the friendship stuff? 
> 
> because this is a slow burn, but i dont want you guys getting bored.
> 
> please tell me!

they walked into the house, seeing that nick was still fast asleep on the couch. clay shut the door quietly behind him, following george to the counter where he set their drinks down. clay picked up nick's and brought it with him to the couch. he gently shook nick's shoulders. nick squinted before opening his eyes. "hey dude, we got you a coffee. it's like 7:30" clay spoke in a low tone as so not be too frightening. 

nick grabbed the cup before sitting up. "thank you. why are we up so early?" nick rubbed his eye before taking a sip. "george and i never slept, and we started to get bored without you" clay says as he sits on the other couch. nick laughed lightly. after a moment clay realized he left his drink, got it off of the counter and sat back down. george came back from going to the bathroom and sat next to clay. nick noticed that he always ended up sitting alone. 

they turned on the tv, sitting silently as it played as background noise. nick was waking up, clay and george were minding their own business while waiting. they sat about thirty minutes, george's hot chocolate was long gone, and the other two were nearly finished with their drinks. nick took a deep breath and stood up. "alright, well, i'm going to take a shower and then we can do whatever you want", nick looked at them for approval. they smiled, and he walked away. 

clay looked at george, "so what do you want to do today?". george sucked air in through his teeth, thinking. "uhm, i don't know. there's a few things nearby... funworks, aquarium, a carnival. not too sure what else". 

"a carnival? that could be fun. and the other things are like, always here you know. but the carnival is for this week right?" clay really liked the idea. "wait yeah we should go there! it's for the next two weeks but i think today would be good. it opens at like 9" george responded whilst tapping on the side of his empty cup. they continued to build on that thought, discussing what rides they would like to go on while they're there. "you like the ferris wheel?" "is that so hard to believe?" dream rolled his eyes while chuckling. "i dunno i would expect you to say like a spinning ride or like a maze or something. ferris wheels are boring" george teased. 

"well maybe they aren't _fun_ , but i like doing it at the end of the day so you can look over the whole carnival. please go with me" clay jokingly pleaded, although he seriously did want george to come with him. ferris wheels are depressing if you're alone. "sure" george gave in. nick eventually came out of george's bedroom from changing. 

"nick! do you want to go to a carnival today?" george blurted out as soon as he saw him. "ohh there's a carnival? oh my god yes!" nick put his hands up in balls to his chest like an excited child. he actually _is_ an excited child. they all hung out for a little while more. they put on a movie but didn't pay much attention. they circled through so many random topics, almost like they could talk about anything with such a strong dynamic. "oh but literally they would work out i think" nick tried not to laugh. "whAT" "are you being serious?" clay and george died of laughter. 

"you're only saying that because she's a car!" nick yelled with a huge smile on his face. "yeAH that's kinda the whole reason they aren't dating dumbass!" dream spat back. "yeah exactly! if she wasn't a car they would be good together. like with quackity's personality and hers it's like... i don't know it makes sense. i ship it" nick giggled at his own statements. "oh my god please stop. i am already cursed from seeing fan art of them" george rubbed his face in fake frustration. they were talking about quackity and the car he has a crush on from "Cars", by the way. 

"how the hell- hA! how did we get to this topic?" dream was deflating. they all tried to stop laughing but kept failing. "jesus nick who else do you ship?" george egged him on. "i ship tommy and all women. all of them. oh and karl and his chair he- he literally **jumps** on it" they all continued to laugh as nick kept adding people. "oOoOh stEP chAIR!" george squeaked. they were nearly crying at this point.

"hMMm i ship you guys" nick smirked. they quieted down a little. "ugh shut up" george scoffed, his cheeks turning bright red. he wasn't too sure why, but every time someone mentioned clay and him being close or "dating" he felt a wave of embarrassment. maybe guilt? "hehe you scoffed again" clay pointed his finger at george.

they finished their conversation up, realizing it was 9, meaning the fair was open. they piled in the car, and off they were to the fair. it was only about 15 minutes away, clay looked at the ferris wheel peeking over the trees as they parked. "lets go!" george turned off the engine and smiled. they got out and walked to the front tents to get their wrist bands. they each got a blue one, meaning they have unlimited games, 5 rides, and 10% off all food! wouldn't it be great to have money?

they walked past the wristband table, immediately met by the food area. "ouhhh i really want a funnel cake later" nick stared at the booth with big eyes. "are you guys hungry right now?" george asked, looking at their options. "a little" "kinda". they went to a bigger booth that was mainly doing things like chicken strips and fries. they ordered a large basket of fries for the three of them. "thirsty?" nick asked. they nodded. "oh and..." he turned to them. "how many drinks?" "what do you mean, three?" clay was confused. "yeah but drinks  
are like 4 dollars here". 

george raised his eyebrows. "wanna share?" clay said directed at george. "sure". they ordered the fries, a medium drink and a large drink, and sat at a near the games so they could watch people. it was one of those tables that were uncomfortable and had a bunch of holes in them, where people would usually get their fingers stuck. they all chatted and ate, raising their eyebrows at each other as a crying baby passed them in it's poor mother's arms. 

clay was taking a sip of their drink, until george started doing the grabby hands and he passed it over. "you should've got two straws and drank at the same time" sapnap taunted. they laughed it off and finished their food. they made their way down to the game section. they went down the line, trying each game since they weren't limited. clay found it funny, maybe cute, how george never took the cup from him. instead, george would stand on his tippy toes and grab the straw for a sip while clay held it. he was like a child. 

they mostly did one round of each game, until nick got really focused on the water-gun-target game, wanting to beat clay mostly. he finally won, and they decided they were done with games for now. nick and clay decided they wanted to go on a ride they saw in the distance.

it was that one kind of ride where you get inside and it spins and you stick to the wall. they got in, george a little bored at first, but soon he was sticking to the wall and laughing. clay and nick tried to stand horizontally against the wall. george nearly died of laughter when sapnap fell as the ride slowed. when they got out, clay looked at nick. "d'you wanna ride the ferris wheel with us?" sapnap raised his eyebrows. "OR... i could get a funnel cake and you could go together. george blushed and was about to object, until clay chimed in and agreed. 

clay took his arm around george in a friendly way as they turned and made their way to the ride. nick simply shrugged to himself and left to the food stands. 'you didn't want nick to come with us?" george looked up at clay as he guided them. "no... i would've still like if he came. just i felt like he would be too, lively? i've always liked how calm ferris wheels are. i dunno, am i being mean?" 

"no no i get it" george half smiled as they got in line. they watched as the previous group got off and they were first ready. they got on and sat across from each other. as they rised george peered over the edge, yet clay let his eyes rest on george face. he noticed how colorful george looked in the sunlight, aside from how pale he usually was. clay's eyes were unfocused and he hadn't realized that george was looking back at him. "stop staring creep" george snickered. 

"well you're right across from me, i zoned out" clay smiled as he continued to look george in the eyes. "stop!" george broke eye contact and hid his face. clay smiled at how quickly he got nervous. he swung himself over to george's side and sat next to him. "better?"

"ugh you're gross" george rolled his eyes, although he was smiling. they looked out at the fair ground silently. george eventually laid his head on dream's shoulder. "tired?" clay looked down at george, his eyes meeting fluffy brown hair. he felt george nod and he just sat like that for the rest of the ride. he didn't want to say anything to make george uncomfortable. when the cart in front of them got out, george raised his head and they both adjusted themselves to get off. 

they met back with nick at the tables. "hey dudes! what are we doing now?" nick smiled as he wrapped up his food and threw it into the can next to him. "i'm not sure, george said he's tired and honestly, i think i am pretty tired too" clay pursed his lips. "oh that's alright" he looked over at george, who was zoned off looking into the crowd with his head rested on his hands. "i can tell, he barely looks awake". 

they slowly worked their way through the people and got back to the car. george was now wrapped up in clay's sweater, staring at the ground. "george are you sure you can drive right now?" nick looked concerned. "yeah i'm good" george replied, and it was obvious he was trying to look awake. "actually, the way back home isn't too busy, and is mostly backways. maybe i could drive? i think i've gotten used to the roads by now" clay suggested. 

"really?" george and nick said in sync. "yes, i'm sure i've got it".

"wATCH OUT" nick screamed. george was already asleep in the back.

clay chuckled. "relax we're fine". "yOU just swervEd!" nick was genuinely afraid, but clay knew what he was doing. i think. they finally made it back to the house, nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. clay opened the back seat door, to see george passed out. it was cute, dream's sweater was far too big and the hoodie indented at the sides around his face. he looked so fragile and soft. "should i wake him?"

"of course" nick furrowed his brows while smiling. "what you're just gonna leave him there?" he laughed at the thought. "i dunno, is there a way of taking him in without waking him up?" clay looked at nick, and nick gave him his piece. 

clay tossed the keys on the counter and ran over to the couch, setting george down. "you made me carry him all my myself you dickhead!" clay huffed, out of breath. he may be strong, but he wasn't used to carrying 24 year old men bridal style. he thought back to when he picked george up the other day, the way george squealed out of fear and joy. he liked that. 

"what should we order for dinner? it has to be something george likes too. he's picky" clay asked nick. "god you treat him like a child" nick mocked. "i guess mcdonalds? i kinda want a burger and you can get george a kids meal" nick squealed as dream hit his arm. 

he turned to the sleeping george on the couch. "hey dude.. georgeeee" clay shooked his shoulder. "hm?" george mumbled as he grabbed clay's hand. "oh aaaand you're holding my hand. okay. this is fine yup. george what do you want from mcdonalds?" clay thought it was funny how george's first reaction was to hold clay. he looked up at nick, who was silently pointing and laughing. "mmmmm" george was still half asleep, and didn't get the question. 

nick giggled. "hey george, do you want a happy meal at mcdonalds?" george nodded into dream's arm. sapnap opened his mouth in joy and shock that he actually agreed. clay raised his eyebrows and laughed quietly. "okay, we'll get that for you george."

they drove to mcdonalds and ordered, getting george "a six piece happy meal with extra fries, coke as a drink, no toy". they opened to door once they were back and flopped on the couch on either sides of george. nick slapped george's leg. george's head shot up, before falling back down because his head was heavy. "hm?" george mumbled, again, as clay pulled george sitting up from his armpits.

"food, here" clay handed george the box, george opened it whule rubbing his eyes with his other hand. "and just to save your dignity, we had them leave out the toy" nick added. "oh, thanks how did you guys know my order?" george watched as they opened their own food. clay and nick looked at each other with a smile. "this is usually what you get? we were just messing with you" clay chuckled.

george ignored him and they all began eating. as they ate, nick scrolled through different tv shows, before deciding on a random movie called "love, simon". they watched as they ate, eventually falling asleep after they finished. 

\---------------------

clay woke up because patches had jumped onto his lap, hungry. he took her off and gently placed her on the floor, and he before he got up he looked around. clock, 9:43am. tv, playing a random ass movie that probably came on after the movie they watched. his friends... _shit wait_. he looked to side to see that he was leaned onto george's lap, george hand was in his hair. george and nick were leaned against each other. clay slowly slithered out from under george's hand, getting up from the couch as quietly as he could. he paused for a moment to look at his friends. god did he love them. he actually found it so funny and adorable that they had all accidentally been in that position.

he stretched as he walked to patches bowl to fill it. she crawled under his arm and immediately ate. he pet her a few times, before beginning to make a coffee for himself and nick. he started the coffee pot, microwaving a hot chocolate packet for george. 

when everything was done, he went over to the couch, setting the drinks down on the table. he nearly sat down on the other couch, before getting an idea and running over to the fridge. he came back, putting a bunch of whipped cream on top of george's drink. he put the whipped cream away, shaking his friends shoulder's before sitting down. they both opened their eyes. nick sat up and ruffled his own hair, george sat still rubbing his face. nick looked down and saw the drinks. "thanks dude". clay gave a cheesy smile before drinking his own.

george looked down and immediately smiled to see the drink with whipped cream. "is it coffee?" clay shook his head, "no i had hot chocolate". 

george nodded happily and took a sip, harshly closing his eyes when he burnt his tongue. they all silently checked their phones, replying to some people. "hey can i say something risky?' clay said. "what do you mean?" nick asked. "they don't know that we're in the UK, maybe we don't like, say it. but i can give a hint..." clay mischievously raised his eyebrows. nick just nodded with an excited smile. george just watched and waited.

he watched as clay quickly typed something on his phone, before nick and george's phones pinged. they checked it. 

_cuddling w the homies @sapnapalt @georgenootfound_

the replied flooded in. 

_pixieinnit: i feel like this is i m p l y i n g smth idk-_

_azaleaflower: NO PLZ DONT LIE TO US AGAIN DOES THIS MEAN WHAT IM THINKING_

_sapnapsspotify: what :D_

_**karlojacobs** : always :)_

they all giggled at this. they were planning to tell the people soon anyways, since clay is literally living with george. they couldn't hide it for long when you can hear dream's yelling echo through george's mic on stream. plus, they really wanted to do a stream where one of them would control the keyboard in minecraft, the other the mouse. 

they scrolled through the replies, simply liking them and giving no response. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N

PLEASE READ  
hello! putting this at the end of chapter instead of notes, so people will actually read it heh

i am starting a new story! i am really sorry for how long it took to make this chapter, especially since it's short. but to fill the gaps, i'm starting a new one!  
it'll be mainly dnf, but also with other ships too ifykyk hehe

but yeah please read when i release! it'll be on this account call "petals // dnf // tw" and it'll be a bit angsty as well as hurt/comfort

okay ty have a good day!


	7. -seven- what if you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey um i don't really like how this chapter turned out so please ignore how cringey and boring it is :)
> 
> i honestly had no clue what to do for this week they're spending with sapnap, but i have so many plans for after so stick around :>

it was the next day, and george woke up feeling refreshed. he immediately sat up and stretched, before walking downstairs to get water. he drank his water while he checked twitter, and when he was done he decided to wake his friends. 

george slowly opened the door to dream's room, trying to not make any sound. he walked over and placed a hand on dream's shoulder. "dream?" george spoke in a low tone. "dreaaamm" he said slightly louder. he felt dream shift and dream turned to face him. "hi george" he said with his eyes still closed. it was cute to george, and it made him a bit nervous. "w- wake up time?" george mumbled. dream opened his eyes and nodded. george held out his hand and dream took it as george helped him get up. 

"where's sap" dream asked. "i wanted to get you to wake him with me" george chuckled. dream smirked and knew what to do. they tip toed down the stairs like children, approaching the couch where sapnap slept. george used his fingers to count down.. 3... 2... 1and they jumped on sapnap. they engulfed him in a group hug and he groaned from the weight. they laughed as they got off to let him sit up. "hey guys" sapnap smiled as he rubbed his eyes. 

"morning!" dream smiled as he ruffled sapnap's hair. sapnap laughed lightly as he back away from dream's touch. they all were awake now, and they made the usual coffee's for sap and dream. "so i woke you guys up early today because i wanted to know if you would be down to stream" george brought up. "ohh already? really? i mean i'm down" sapnap answered. "i'm down too" dream added. "yay! yes really, dream posted that tweet yesterday and it left people confused. as fun as that is, if we keep not putting out any content they'll figure it out anyways" george continued. "streaming today would be more fun"

the boys discussed what they would do, what time, how they would announce it, and how they would set it all up. they set up their computer in george's room. they sat in the order of sapnap, george, and dream, so that george and sapnap could have face cam on and dream could be just out of frame. everything was set up, and dream typed out a tweet. 

they counted down and at 1 george clicked the "start stream" button, just as dream posted the tweet. likes exploded on dream's tweet, and viewers rolled into the stream. right now there was a waiting stream, and it was a picture of their minecraft characters all together. after about 4 minutes, george turned off the opening music and started talking. 

"hey guys, stream time! so today dream and sapnap and i are going to play some hypixel games. but as some people might have figured out.." you could hear a few clicks of george's mouse. suddenly the face cam with sapnap and george was up and full screen. "we met up!" george smiled as he threw his hands in the air, and sapnap waved. "so sapnaps right here, and then on this side of me" he turned, "here's dream" george looked at dream to signal for him to somehow show he was there. so he held up his arm and waved. "hi guys!" he was wearing the signature fingerless gloves. 

the chat was going insane. everyone was extremely excited. they then just continued to play the stream! they play hypixel games, including bedwars, skywars, and party games. at some point, one of the rounds in party games was to knock everyone off the map. dream got angry when sapnap punched him off. "yOU DICK" he laughed as he shouted. "what are you going to do about it bitch" sapnap snickered. dream pulled his hoodie over his head, and george leaned back out of reflex as dream reached over him and slapped sapnap, lightly of course. 

"ow dude!" "oh come on now, it wasn't even hard!" dream yelled, and they all erupted into laughter as they realized how dirty that sounded. they played for the rest of the stream, constantly laughing and playfully bickering. they decided that they'd streamed for long enough, and decided to wrap it up. 

"okay so... i guess that's it for today! wow, that was a really good stream" george exclaimed happily. "yes! super fun and we will definitely try to get another stream in before sapnap goe- before sapnap and i go home" dream realized that he almost gave away that him and george were living together. they weren't ready to say that. georeg finsihed saying goodbye and read some donations, and ended the stream. 

"that went so well" sapnap beamed. they others agreed. "still, it's only noon now, what should we do for the rest of the day?" dream asked. "are you guys hungry?" george asked. "not yet" "nope"

"okayyy... um maybe we could go to the mall? we can just look around and stuff and then we can choose from the food court later" george suggested, they all agreed on that and got ready for that day. after about an hour, everyone was ready to go. 

they drove to the mall, taking turns picking songs the whole way, in the order of sapnap, george, and dream. 

_cigarette daydreams  
line without a hook  
boy in the bubble  
roadtrip  
training wheels  
sweater weather_

they sang the end of the song as they pulled into the mall parking lot. they got out and walked to the entrance, and went inside. at first they walked through the place warily, not really sure where to go. "what if we went in here?" dream asked, gesturing at a hot topic. "you emo bitch" sapnap chuckled as they all walked inside. they were immediately met with billie eilish merch. they moved away to go look at the t-shirt wall, and struck up a conversation about the band tees. "oh and i like them too" sapnap said, pointing at a gorillaz shirt. "really? me too. oo look melanie martinez, george" dream turned to his side but george wasn't there. "george?" he said a bit louder. 

"he abandoned us" sapnap joked as they walked towards the back to look for george. about halfway there, they found george at the middle section, where the miniature figures, snacks, hair brushes, makeup and other small items were. dream saw that george was actually looking at a lip gloss. "are you gonna get that?" dream asked, hovering over george's shoulder. george jumped before setting it down. "no".

"why not? it would look good on you" dream continued. george raised his eyebrows, as he expected a different response. "no it's fine i didn't want it" he mumbled as he walked away. clay furrowed his brows to himself. george did want that, but he knew he would be too afraid to wear it out. clay felt a little bad that george was embarrassed about that, as if he would ever judge george for his fashion choices. 

they all split up by now until they met at the front. "hungry?" dream asked the others, to which they nodded. they all headed to the food court and looked around, ultimately deciding on panda express. they ordered and sat down. "where do you guys wanna go after this?" sapnap asked. "i don't know, i don't really know mall stores. i would usually go in like spencers or clothing shops" george responded. "then we'll go there"

they went to a few clothing stores, before entering one they'd never heard of. they wandered around, until clay came across a hoodie that stuck out. it had a young boy on it, and he had a panda next to him, and a parrot on his shoulder. this weirdly corresponded to him sapnap and george, so he called them over, and they all got the matching sweatshirt. after that, they decided to head home. 

the ride was a little quiet, before george broke the ice. "i don't think we are mall people, it's a bit boring" he spoke quietly. "that's what i was thinking" sapnap agreed. they listened to sapnaps music the whole way home. when they got home they all all silently flopped on the couch next to each other, putting on a random tv show. "hey what if we took a picture in the matching hoodies to show the fans?" sapnap brought up. "like with the mask?" dream asked. 

"yes of course, unless you wanted to reveal _today_ , which i doubt" sapnap laughed. dream laughed and pushed sapnap's shoulder as he got up from the couch to go get his mask and put on the hoodie. sapnap pulled his hoodie over his t-shirt, and george changed in the bathroom. when they were all back down, they set george's phone up for a timed picture on the counter, and dream slipped the mask on. the phone counted down and took the photo, where they all had their arms around eachothers shoulders. 

dream laughed to himself as he had an idea. "what if we recreated that picture fanart i showed you george?" dream said as sapnap stood confused. george covered his mouth as he laughed. "what fanart?" sapnap asked. "just stand.. here" dream said as he positioned sapnap, "george come here" he chuckled as he noticed george's face was red. "ugh this is a little embarrassing, their gonna know how easy it is for you to pick me up-"

"we don't have to take the picture-" dream says. "whatever it'll be funny" george reassured as dream picked him up bridal style, to which sapnap was cracking up. "wow you guys are just spoon feeding the shippers at this point" sapnap tried not to laugh as he pushed the buttom on george's phone. it counted down and snapped another photo. "wait send that one to me george, you can post the regular one of all of us on your account and i can reply to the fanart on my account with the other photo" dream explained. "okay"

they did that, and laughed as people started seeing the pictures. "we look like midgets next to you clay" sapnap said as he refreshed his twitter. "wait guys look" george showed his phone to the others. 

it was a slow motion video of when dream had hit sapnap during the stream. although his hood was on, in slow motion you could see his side profile for a split moment. george and sapnap raised their eyebrows, and the two waited for dreams response. "so? that's fine, you can't tell what i look like at all. plus it's my mistake" dream shrugged. "oh okay" sapnap said, surprised that it was no big deal to him. 

they hung out and binged watched a series for the next of the night until eventually they got tired. they each went to their rooms, sapnap and george laid in their bedrooms immediately, while dream decided to wash his face and change before sleeping. he knocked and poked his head in sapnap's room before going to bed. "night dude" "goodnight dream" sapnap replied, shutting off his phone. 

he knocked on george's door, hearing as whatever george was watching was paused. "yes?" george replied. dream opened the door. "goodnight george" he smiled. "goodnight dream. hey" he said as dream started to close the door. "why do you always say goodnight to sapnap and i? well of course it's good to say goodnight but you go out of your way to come to our rooms every night and say it even though we say it when we leave the living room" george rambled. dream sighed before responding. 

"because what if one day your gone?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! please tell me if you like this! also yes george's and dream's raps were from tonights stream, but i made bbh's and skeppy's ahah
> 
> also the streams and mods and stuff were also based off of tonights and yesterdays stream lol
> 
> n e wayz i'm proud of this first chapter! it's a bit short, even though it took over an hour lol, but next time it'll be longer. just an intro
> 
> ALSO ALSO this might be a little boring but i promise the gay will start in like 1-2 chapter s o p l e a se this is a slow burn but it'll b hot


End file.
